


Make Sure Your Brother Tells You If He's Going To Be Early

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Series: Frerard One-Shots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Frank and Gerard live together so yeah, Little bit of innuendo, M/M, No Plot, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey comes to visit Gerard and Frank a day early, and, well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Sure Your Brother Tells You If He's Going To Be Early

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea I had and I thought I'd write it because it was pretty funny.

_Ding_

Gerard and Frank sat up in bed.

"That wasn't..." Frank whispered.

"If it wasn't, who was it?" Gerard whispered back.

"Well, I don't know, but he's not supposed to come over until tomorrow!"

_Ding_

"He obviously decided to come over early, then!"

They were both still whispering, even though there was no way anyone could hear them from outside the door.

"Do you think he'll leave if we don't answer the door?"

"No, our cars're outside. He'll probably text us."

_Ding_

Frank got out of bed and was halfway through pulling on a T-shirt when Gerard grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Going to get the door." Frank answered, pulling on the shirt.

"What?!"

"Look, he knows we're home. And you answer your phone no matter what, so he'd get worried eventually."

_Ding_

Frank pulled on a pair of sweatpants and left to answer the door. After a moment Gerard came trotting out after him, still pulling on a shirt.

_Ding_

Frank pulled the door open.

"Hey Mikey!"

He tried to smile as Mikey stood in the doorway,  slowly taking in the bruises covering his brother's neck and jawline, and the black and blue rings around his wrists.

"Well, I guess I should've told you both I be early."


End file.
